


13. Cookie

by LaPilar



Series: Supernatural Imagines/One-Shots [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Car Sex, Cookie Monster - Freeform, F/M, Impala Sex, Interruption, NSFW, One Shot, Reader Insert, Sam's pissed, Smut, he's not wrong tho, r kelly, steamy (literally)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: An old R. Kelly song on the radio leads you to challenge Dean to an arousal contest. No matter how it ends, you're pretty confident you'll come out the winner.





	13. Cookie

"Wait!" I threw my hand out and swatted his away from the radio, turning it up as he glared at me. "I love this song."  
He screwed up his face at the new music. "What is this?"  
"Cookie."  
He gave me a look of disbelief. "What, was it written for 4-year-olds?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Just listen to the lyrics. It's not written for kids at all, trust me."  
He took a few seconds of silence, then turned to me with eyebrows raised. "Jesus, okay you win. How'd you find this song anyway?"  
I drummed along to the beat with my fingers on the dash as I answered. "It's in Magic Mike XXL. Channing Tatum strips to it."  
"Can't believe you actually like that movie," he muttered, taking a sip from his flask.  
"What? It's entertaining, and who wouldn't want to see a basically naked Channing Tatum dancing all over the place."  
"Oh yeah? Is that a turn-on for you?"  
"It is for most women."  
Dean turned to face me then, a sly smirk on his face. "I bet I can do better."  
My heart began to beat faster, and I bit my lip as my thoughts began to race. I knew he could do better and we were supposed to be staking out this house, but he was such a competitive guy...  
"Prove it," I responded, and he slid across the bench seat without pause. We were much closer now, and he reached a hand back and turned the radio lower as his right thumb traced along my jaw and over my lips.  
"I'd much rather hear you moaning my name than that stupid song," he murmured as he moved closer to me, and I let out a shaky laugh.  
He moved to close the gap between us, and I let my eyes slide shut, anticipating his lips on mine. However, he only brushed his lips against mine, then backed off a little. I followed him, only for him to back up even further and let out a light chuckle at my unsuccessful endeavor. I sighed, frustrated as I opened my eyes. "Fucking tease," I muttered, and he let out a full, throaty laugh as he wrapped big arms around my waist and pulled me to straddle him on the seat.  
I let out a breath with the show of dominance he already knew I had a thing for. Again he didn't kiss me, but his lips went to my neck instead. I let out a small moan as he grabbed my hips and rolled them over his crotch forcefully. He let out a breath of hot air just beneath my earlobe, sending a shiver down my spine as he moved to nibble on the tender skin there.  
He pulled back for a second. "Better than Channing Tatum yet?" he asked with a smirk, running his thumbs lightly down my sides.  
I rolled my eyes but assented. "Yeah, Dean. Of course."  
His hands returned to my hips, where they again began to guide me to grind on him. I took in a shuddering breath at the wonderful friction and set my hands on the back of the seat to steady myself. "You want more?" he asked, and although he managed to control his voice, I could see and feel that this was affecting him just as much as it was affecting me.  
I didn't bother answering, just tilted my head down and kissed him. He got the message, and took it from there, grabbing me around the waist with ease and throwing me over the seat into the back, where we'd have more room. Then he climbed over himself, kneeling over me as he tugged my jeans and panties down to my ankles in one smooth motion.  
"This is going to have to be fast," he warned me before scooting down so he was between my legs and pressing kisses to the insides of my thighs. He was right; it was the middle of the day and we were supposed to be watching this house. Plus, Sam could be back anytime.  
"Let's go then," I demanded, grabbing his hair and pulling him closer to me.  
He smiled and obeyed, latching onto my center with a determination that I had only ever seen from him in the bedroom or on a hunt. It had me quivering and moaning in no time, and he finally released me after a few minutes.  
"Dean," I groaned, unable to do much more than haphazardly push him back down towards my pussy.  
He grabbed my wrists in one hand, pinning them against the door of the Impala to stop me as he moved back up so he was centered over me. "What, babe?" he asked, a cocky smirk on his face as he deftly shoved his jeans and boxer briefs down just enough so his hard cock could emerge. Damnit, he knew exactly what he was doing to me.  
"Please, I need you," I gasped, struggling to get out of his grip as he began to grind against my upper thigh.  
"Need me where?" he said slyly, but I could see that even he was beginning to weaken. He was rock-hard, and dripping precum. He'd need me soon enough.  
"Fuck me, Dean. Please daddy?" I tried, letting out a little giggle at the sexytime nickname I had given him. It had come to be sort of an inside joke between us, but I think it did actually turn us both on more than we'd care to admit.  
"Say I'm better than Channing Tatum," he demanded, now sliding up and down my center.  
"You're- you're," I stuttered, unable to form cohesive sentences with how much I was turned on. "You're better than Channing Tatum," I finally managed to gasp out.  
"That's all I needed to hear." He entered me slowly, taking his time since he knew he was big and I was still tight.  
"Ohhhh, god yes," I moaned as he finally pushed himself all the way in with a grunt.  
He paused for a second, releasing my arms and giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "You okay?"  
"Never better," I gasped, pushing my hips up as I begged him to get going. My hands landed on the back of his neck and my nails dug in reflexively as his hips started pumping in and out of me. I'd been growing them out specifically for him; they were a pain in the ass when I had to put in contacts, but it was worth it to watch him answer my lacquered encouragements and see the marks of our love down his back the next day.  
He groaned as his hips picked up speed the way only he could, and soon enough we were rocking the car. I silently thanked god that we were parked in a dark alley as the steam and stench and sounds of our fucking permeated the air.  
I was starting to feel it, my impending orgasm, and could tell Dean was close as well from his stuttering hips when a look of total shock crossed my boyfriend's face as he took a chance glance out the window.   
"Shit, Sam," was all he had to say, and in an instant he had pulled out of me. He didn't even bother to get off me before pulling his pants up and doing the zipper, button, and buckle with one hand. I pushed him up to make room before yanking my pants up my legs and fastening them. With an easy roll, he was over the seat in the front of the car, and before I could complain, Sam had opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. He must not've noticed the rocking as he was walking, which didn't surprise me when I saw his phone open in his hand.  
However, he took one look at Dean, then me, and the silence between us, and rolled his eyes in an instant, reaching back for the door handle. "You two are unstoppable," he muttered, but Dean reached out and stopped him from getting out of the car.  
"Hey, man, don't make this weird. It was the backseat, okay? Front's clean!" Dean offered his trademark grin, but Sam only responded with his trademark bitchface.  
"Get your hand off me. I don't know where that's been," he said, the disgust evident in his voice.  
Dean looked back at me, and gave a little shrug. "He's not wrong."  
Sam only groaned and got out of the car, slamming the door and taking off down the alley. Dean started the car in a hurry and followed him, rolling the window down. "Dude! We gotta job to do! You have the worst timing in the world, but I'm not holding that against you. Get in the car," he demanded.  
"That car stinks of sex and you two look like hell. I need lunch anyway, go back to the motel and get cleaned up, come meet me when you stop acting like animals."  
I vaulted over the seatback into the front seat myself then, looking at Dean and shrugging. "That stake out wasn't getting us anything, and you're right about the horrible timing thing. Let's take his advice." It was partly to stop the brothers from fighting, yes, but you were still aching for Dean.   
Dean groaned but nodded. "Text and tell me where you are," he instructed his brother, who only nodded before Dean stepped on the gas and tore out of the alley.  
"Jesus Dean, calm down with the driving before Sam's trying to solve the mystery of our deaths," I said, gripping the door as I fumbled to get my buckle on.  
He turned to me with a little grin. "That would be awkward, considering the reason he'd have to cite is reckless driving due to the fact that I needed to get back to the motel and fuck you senseless."  
I winked at him and tugged my bottom lip between my teeth. "I'm just that good, huh?"  
His face looked as though he couldn't believe what I'd just said. "Woman, you really are going to be the death of me if you keep talking like that."


End file.
